Even Though
by Phoenix1397
Summary: Can you love someone even though they cause you pain by living? Can you love someone even though you know you're the reason behind his family's pained faces? Ellen Stacy and Zephyr Black try, even though it's against all odds. Post BD. Cannon pairings/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so don't hate me. I know some of you were kind of mad when I cancelled Impact, but that won't happen this time. I swear! This story is going to be kind of weird, but please just stick it out. I need people's support so I don't lose interest. Btw it is 23 years post BD. Enjoy! **

**Me: I have totally got you this time Steph!**

**Steph: You actually don't. You see making up a new character that is related to the Cullens doesn't give you ownership of them!**

**Me: Dang it!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ellen's POV**

I seriously hate my mom right now. I know how to check my blood sugar; I don't need her freaking watching over me all of the time. Ever since I have gotten type 1 diabetes, my mom has gone crazy trying to protect me.

I love her to death, but I am a teen now. She needs to let go.

If it weren't for my boyfriend, Garrett, I might have done this sooner. Did I say boyfriend? I meant EX boyfriend.

He dumped me two weeks ago, and now I am fulfilling one of my life long dreams: going to live with my Uncle Mike!

Uncle Mike has always been awesome, but three years ago, he moved to Forks, Washington. Here is the bonus! Forks is the setting of my favorite book ever: _Twilight_! I know that the odds of the Cullens actually being real are about the same as getting mauled by a wolf and a bear on the same day, but still! I will get to be close to where my heart really belongs; with my uncle.

Packing is such a pain because you always get caught up in memories. I am going to miss my mom, dad, stepmom, and sisters, but I can't just pass up an opportunity like this.

Being from Texas is one of a few things I like about myself. I go by a saying that is as true as breathing: _Don't ever ask a man where he is from. If he's from Texas, he'll tell you. But if he isn't… don't embarrass him. _

I am going to miss this state, but I will get to bring my beloved hunting dog, Fluke, with me! He is 3 years old and about the stupidest golden retriever you will ever see. He will at least be a reminder of my hunting trips with my dad that I am going to miss so much. I love hunting, it is as vital to me as the air I breathe. But at least I can go with Uncle Mike. There are a lot of bears and mountain lions in Washington.

Great! Here comes my mom, Laura.

"Sweetie, you don't have to go! Your break up wasn't that bad, was it?" my mom pleaded. It actually wasn't, but that was what she thought my excuse was for leaving, and I couldn't bring myself to hurt my mom by telling her that she was the real reason.

"Yes I do, mom. I can't bear to be around him! My plane is leaving in three hours and I would appreciate it if you would let me go in peace. I love you mom, but I have to do this for me," I hope that is enough to convince her. "Okay, honey. Do what you must, but if I don't get an e-mail once a week, I will come up there myself and kick your butt!" Wow, she sounded like she meant it.

I told her I would and she left me to finish putting my things in the car. My King Ranch was my baby, and I was having it shipped there. Luckily, it should be there only a week after me. It was an awesome lime green and it had 24 inch rims. The interior was Italian black leather that I kept in pristine condition. I love that truck, and if anything ever happened to it, I would be pissed beyond belief.

I was finally finished packing! Now I have to spend one hour with my mom and one with my other family before I left. Might as well get it over with.

I spent an hour with my mom we mainly just talked, and she gave me a laptop so that I wouldn't have to use that dinosaur Uncle Mike used. My dad's house was a different story.

It was filled with tears from about everyone including my dad. My sister, Patience, was extremely mad so she just left the house to go hang out with her friends. She said goodbye and hugged me, but that was about it. My twin, Maddi, was completely mean. She was yelling at me telling me how selfish I was being. She was just upset, though. I know her, and she is too much of a hard ass to show any emotion at all.

My dad and step mom just told me they loved me, but they were really torn up about all of this. I felt kind of bad about leaving them, but I had made up my mind. I was going and nothing would stop me.

I finally drove to the airport, and boarded my one way trip to Forks, Washington.

**Alice POV**

Life is so awesome right now! I have a wonderful family and I am at complete bliss.

Things have certainly changed since Nessie had Zephyr.

We were all extremely worried when Renesmee was pregnant, because we had no idea of what the child would be!

He had a werewolf as a father and a half-vampire half-human as a mother! It was a little frightening when he phased for the first time, but he handled it very well. He had Jake to help him through it all. Sometimes he gets thirsty, but for the most part, he just eats human food. He has become so lonely lately, though.

Maybe I should take him shopping! That always makes me feel better! "Rosalie! Bella! Nessie! Zephyr! Come down here!" I am pretty sure that got their attention. "What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked. She is always such a worry wart. "Nothing, silly Bella. We have to go shopping for- oh, here comes Zephyr now!"

With his beautiful black eyes, messy bronze hair, perfect smile, and clear, russet colored skin, he always dazzled every girl he ever met. I hope he finds his imprint soon. He would make her so happy.

The only bad part about living with werewolves, besides the fact that they smell bad, is that they have a great habit of blocking visions. Over the past 30 years, though, I have become accustom to them. I finally got my visions back about five years ago. I love it.

I was just about to yell at Rosalie for not getting her little butt down here, when a vision struck me. And when this vision struck, it struck hard!

_There was a girl. Her face was hidden behind a curtain of mahogany hair that was much like Bella's, but more unruly. She was laughing hard at something Zephyr had said. Zephyr looked happier than we had seen him in years. It was so sweet because Zephyr was whispering sweet nothings into her ear and holding her close. I felt like I should turn away, but I couldn't. _

The vision ended, and with a sharp inhale, Zephyr went rigid. Did I mention Zephyr had a power?

He does, and his power was to absorb other people's powers and keep them as his own. He got to choose which ones he wanted and discard the ones he didn't. It was so awesome. He hardly ever turned down a power, though.

"Alice, what was that? Who was that? And why did I love her?" I guess Jacob still didn't have the balls to tell him what imprinting was. I will fix that right now. "Jacob Ephraim Black! Get your stinky ass down here!" That ought to do it.

"What's up, Pixie?" Ooh he's going to get it now. No one calls me a pixie, except Jasper, but that is for other purposes… Oops, luckily Zephyr turned off his power. He doesn't need to be scarred.

"Why don't you grow a pair and tell your son what the "I word" is. I just had a vision and your son now has questions. You had better tell him or Renesmee isn't going to look at you the same when you are-" "Alice! Those are my parents you are talking about! Shut up! Ahhh!" Oh well I had to get the point across somehow.

"Well you get it, dog. Tell your kid before I do!" With that Jake went into the whole entrancing story of imprinting. In some places Zephyr would cringe and in others he would sigh at the passion.

"So that's why you and mom are so into each other," Zephyr said after Jacob finished speaking. Well at least the kid isn't a total idiot.

"Jacob, why don't you go get Nessie and Rosalie? They are taking too long and I want to get to the mall before it rains," Jacob then ran upstairs and was down in thirty seconds with Nessie in his arms and Rosalie strewn over his shoulder. Uh-oh. Dangerous move, pup. Before Jake had the chance to set her down, Rosalie kicked him where it counts. I don't think he'll be walking straight for a while!

Jake was yelling at Rose, but we all walked out of the house like nothing had even happened.

**So what did you think? Tell me if there is anything that I did wrong or give me a way to introduce Ellen to the Cullens. All you have to do is click that little white and green button down there. **


	2. Who!

**A/N Okay, here is the second chapter! I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: Can't you see that Ellen and Zephyr are going to get together? That would automatically put me in the family because they are my characters! Got you! Muahahahaha!**

**Steph: So now I own you too?**

**Me: Nooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Ellen POV**

"Ellen!" Uncle Mike yelled as he saw me. I have missed him so much, "you are finally here!"

"I sure am Uncle Mike, how are you?" I wonder what he has been up to these past years.

"I am fine and dandy. Look at you. You're all grown up! What happened to my little niece?" He asked with mock confusion.

"Oh, you're sooo funny, aren't you? I missed you, Uncle Mike," I told him in all honesty. It really had been way too long for us to be apart.

"I missed you too, my little hunter," When he mentioned that I remembered that Fluke was still in baggage claim!

"Uhhh, I have to go get my dog out of baggage claim. I will be right back," with that I ran to go find Fluke.

**~At Baggage Claim~**

"Ma'am, please give me the dog," I said in a slow condescending tone. There was this lady who looked to be in her early thirties. She had Fluke's cage on her cart. I had to get my dog back.

"I want the dog! He is mine now! You need to go take a flying fu-," Before she could get her sentence out I snatched my dog away and ran off. She started to follow but I easily outran her. I was going so fast I hardly heard my name being called.

"Ellen! Wait up," it was the exasperated voice of my uncle. Oops I guess I passed him.

"Sorry Uncle Mike, I was trying to get away from the person who was trying to take my dog," I told him when he caught up to me.

"It's alright, let's just go home so I can meet the poor guy," he said. I hope that he had a big enough yard so that Fluke could run around. If a vampire eats my dog, I will be extremely mad, which reminds me…

"What is the name of the Chief of Police in Forks?" I had to make sure there wasn't a Charlie Swan.

"There isn't one," Uncle Mike said, and I was kind of disappointed.

"The reason why is because Chief Swan died last year," at this I passed out.

**Zephyr POV**

Gosh, Alice and her stupid shopping trips! I wish she would just let me sit at home and listen to my IPod all day.

I had to spend time with my great aunts, grandmother, and mother. Do you know what it looked like to the public though? It looked like I was hanging out with really hot girls.

What's worse is I forgot to turn off my power for a few minutes and every single guy in the store had some terrible illusion that they would get into bed with one of my family members. I was pissed.

I remember one time when a guy that had a crush on my mother. He thought one too many bile thoughts about her, and I snapped. Let's just say we had to move away from Alaska very quickly.

We were on our way home now. I decided to listen in on my family's thoughts.

_I wonder if I should wear my Gucci with my Prada shoes or if I should wear my Coach with them~ Rosalie._

_My son is so handsome now, where did time go~ Mom_

…_~ Bella_

_I wonder when- here comes a vision _

_I was sitting on a bench in the park. I was by this girl with mahogany hair; the same girl from Alice's last vision. I was chuckling, probably because of something she said. She had this beautiful laugh, it entranced me. She then did something odd. She took out this device, a meter maybe, and she put a piece of plastic in it. Then she used something that looked like a pen to break her skin. She started bleeding. I tensed, but other than that I was fine. She read her meter and it said 65. She then ate candy and gave me a piece. We started talking about… vampires?_

The vision ended there.

"Seriously, who is this girl? She has got to be my imprint. I need to know her name. How will we meet? I have to find out!" I exclaimed. She had to be my imprint; why else would she know about my family and me?

"Zephyr, are you okay? Who are you talking to?" Oh, I guess I forgot to tell everyone about the visions.

I explained to them what was happening with Alice's help. Mom was the first to break the silence.

"Yay! My baby boy gets his soul mate! I am so excited for you honey!" My mom exclaimed. She has been so worried about me lately.

"God, Zeph. You are so much like your grandfather. Bringing in another human to the family!" Rose joked; well I hoped she was joking.

"Leave my grandson alone! He can imprint on whomever he wants! I am so proud of you honey! You sure can choose them. I wonder what that meter thing was, though. We'll ask Carlisle about that when the girl is actually here," Bella reasoned. She was always so understanding. Out of all of the females in my family, we were the closest.

I suddenly smelled a familiar scent; we were home! I couldn't wait to tell dad about what had happened today!

**Ok so there is chapter 2!!! Who can show me some love? All you have to do is follow the pretty arrows.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Golden Eyes and Probable Soul Mates

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating lately. I've just been really busy, you know? No more excuses though, I'm going to start writing more frequently.**

**Me: I just found a penny! How about a penny for your thoughts (Twilight saga)?**

**Steph: Wow! A **_**whole**_** penny? Well that changes things!**

**Me: It does? I thought I would never win! This is great! This is fantastic! This is-**

**Steph: Not happening.**

**Me: Grrrr**

"Ellen?" a very worried Uncle Mike asked. I guess I shouldn't have fainted, but I can't exactly control these things. Maybe my blood sugar was low.

"Yes, Uncle Mike?" I responded, or slurred.

"Your blood sugar was 22! Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

Well maybe it was because I had just heard the name of a very important character in the most read series in America! Yeah, like I would tell him that.

"I didn't want to worry you," I responded in half truth. He would be very worried if I told him his deceased police chief was part of my favorite book series. Very.

"Why would you-"He was cut off by the creaking of a door. I hadn't noticed I was in the hospital.

All of a sudden, my world turned upside down. In front of me was a blonde haired god. He had deep pools of gold where his eyes are. His features chiseled to perfection. Peter Faccinelli had nothing on him.

The movies may have been made thirty years prior, but Carlisle doesn't look a day over 20. He certainly doesn't look 33!

After about a minute of ogling at him, Carlisle broke the silence.

"Hello, Ellen. How are you feeling?" he asked in a voice that was just what it should be: warm, caring, and compassionate.

"I'm feeling very well, thank you, Dr. Cullen," I responded in a daze. I thought what I said was acceptable, boy was I wrong.

"How do you know my name? I forgot my name tag at home." Crap. What am I supposed to say? Got it!

"My uncle was telling me about everyone in Forks on the way here. Where are my manners? That was rude of me, I apologize." I hope he buys it.

"Oh no! Of course your great uncle would tell you that. What is Michael if not thorough?" He stated in a chuckle.

"Ellen, I don't remember-"I cut Uncle Mike off with a stare that could have scared a werewolf.

"I don't get it?" he mouthed in more of a question than a statement. That was way too loud when you have a vampire in the room though.

"I'll explain later," I mouthed back when Carlisle started checking my stats.

"Ellen, you may be a little sore in your thigh where your uncle injected the glucagon, but other than that, you should be fine," he told me with a smile. I wish Stephenie Meyer could have been a little more accurate. He is sweeter than I ever imagined.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. You've been very kind to me. I'm sorry about being rude earlier," I apologized, trying to seem less offensive than I came off as.

Carlisle started laughing, though. What did I do? Is there something in my teeth?

"I'm sorry. You just remind me of my daughter-in-law. She always apologizes unnecessarily, such as you are doing." I remind him of Bella? Awesome.

"That's my Ellen. She's always being silly," Uncle Mike chastised while roughing up my hair. I suddenly got an urge that I wanted to go to my new home.

"Thanks for embarrassing me," I said while casting a glance at Uncle Mike. I then returned my gaze to Carlisle, "Do you know when I can go home?" I asked with a hint of begging in my tone. Great. I really needed to make Carlisle think I am _that_ much more of a freak.

"You can go home as soon as your uncle here signs the release papers," he replied. At least I don't have to spend the night.

Carlisle continued to walk out of the room, leaving me and Uncle Mike time to be alone. I hope he forgot about me calling Carlisle by his name when there was no way I could have known. I should be so lucky.

"Ellen, how did you know that his name was Cullen? That isn't exactly something you can gather by ogling a man up and down," he asked. Great, he saw me staring at Carlisle too. This sucks.

I decided to try and dodge the question.

"My blood sugar feels high, can I check it?" I asked, knowing the answer. He isn't going to say no.

"You don't even have to ask. You know that, Ellie bean." I hate that nickname, and he knows it.

"Okay, just give me my glucometer please," I requested. I chose to ignore the nickname.

He handed me my meter, and when I saw the reading, my eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. It read 494! Extreme excitement does tend to shoot my blood sugar up.

"It's 494, Uncle Mike. I am going to take seven units of correction, okay?" I ran this by him more than asked him. He doesn't know much about my diabetes.

Carlisle chose this moment to walk in.

"Here are the papers.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Don't worry, I'll keep her out of trouble," Uncle Mike joked with Carlisle.

After a few minutes, Uncle Mike and I went to his house.

I had lots of thinking to do.

**Zephyr's POV**

Dad agrees with me. This mystery girl is going to be my imprint. I just have to find her. There have been rumors at school that the county game warden's niece is coming to live with him. Maybe that's her.

I sure hope so.

"Zephyr, would you come down here?" Bella requested. My family insists that I call them by their first names, considering I am 18 years old.

I ran down the stairs at _my_ speed. I'm a little faster than an average vampire because my genes are mixed with werewolves. I was down in less than a second.

"Yes, Bella?" I hope she has some good advice; she usually does.

"Zephyr, I realize you haven't even met this young girl yet, but I would like you to hear your grandfather's and my story. There are some things you could learn. I'm not saying you aren't already a perfect gentleman, I just want you to hear it from a story that will be very similar to yours," she explained.

"Edward, please join us," she spoke. There is no need to yell in this house.

In a time that was close to mine, Edward was down here.

"Darling, you have a better memory of our dating years than I do. Could you please help me advise Zephyr?"

I sighed. You can hear the love in their voice, and for some reason, I crave that more than anything.

"Of course, love," he responded with the same love filled tone of voice. At least he can't read my mind, because I don't want him to think I am jealous or anything. I'm not.

They went into their romantic tale of chivalry and love. There were definitely some things I could never do to my love. I swear right now, I will never leave her. I couldn't ignore the pain in both of their faces when they talked about that time in their relationship.

I also would let her choose. No matter how much it might hurt me, if she wanted someone else, I would let her have them. Thank goodness Bella chose Edward. Bella and Dad? No way!

One thing that struck me, though, was the changing dispute. Could I take my love's soul away? If she wanted it, I guess I could understand that. If she didn't, I would understand that as well.

"Good choice, Zeph. Make sure she gets what she _wants_, not what you think is best. I learned that the hard way, my boy," Edward reassured me. I guess I forgot to put my shield up.

"Thank you, Gramps," I love calling him that; he's a year younger than me, technically.

Edward just scowled at me for a second; he then walked off with Bella to work on their "nightly activities". That thought made me shudder.

After a while of sitting, I headed up to my room. I played some music as I finished up my homework.

An old song came on. It was "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. That definitely fit my situation.

I sang along to some of the lyrics as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber that would bring me into tomorrow, and hopefully, to my soul mate.

**Sorry again for not updating! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should I delay the meeting for a little longer? Or should I cut to the chase? I hope I get some input from you guys.**


	4. Nice House, Uncle Mike

**Hey guys! Now that most of my TAKS testing is up, I should be able to update more frequently! :D I hope people that are reading enjoy it. Please don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. I make mistakes all the time! Okay, no more talking, here's the chapter!**

**Me: How much money would it cost to buy the Twilight saga?**

**Steph: More than you have, honey!**

**Me: But you don't know that!**

**Steph: Fine how much do you have?**

**Me: Well, I… That isn't important!**

**Steph: That's what I thought.**

**Ellen's POV**

We sat in a comfortable silence on the way home. We were both off in our own thoughtful worlds. That was another thing Uncle Mike and I had in common; we could be totally rambunctious and talkative at one time, then extremely silent and thoughtful in a matter of minutes. That's probably why we got on so well.

In a matter of minutes we pulled up to house which I knew all too well. How much stranger could this situation get? I came here to be closer to understanding Stephenie Meyer's ideas, not to be part of them!

The house had an antique look to it, and it was in definite need of a paint job, but I had read the description so many times, I knew the features by heart.

"When did you get this house, Uncle Mike?" I asked. I want to know when he had bought this off Charlie.

"Sue Swan sold it soon after Chief Swan passed on. She went to move in with her daughter, Leah Clearwater," he explained. I guess poor Leah never got her happily ever after. I frowned internally.

"Out of curiosity, did Cha- Chief Swan have any other family?" I asked already knowing the answer. I just wanted to hear it. Uncle Mike looked at me strangely. Maybe he had caught me trying to say Charlie.

He ignored it anyways.

"Yes, he had one daughter. Her name is Isabella Cullen. She married into the Cullen family, and she never was really around after she had her daughter. Chief Swan, or Charlie, told me stories of how she always looked too young for her age," I wonder why. He continued, "We should go inside. It's cold," he told me. I guess one of Forks' infamous rain storms was brewing.

I went inside, immediately heading for the kitchen. When I reached it, I noticed that the cupboards had been repainted into a lively blue color. There was modern furniture, and just by looking at the stove, you could tell it wasn't the same one Bella told of cooking on.

I was a bit disappointed, but when I reached the upstairs, I realized that I would be sleeping in the same room as Bella, and getting to see the same corner where Edward would watch her! This was incredible!

When I got into the room, I was dumbstruck. _Nothing_ had changed! Of course none of Bella's clothes or personal belongings stayed, but _the_ rocking chair and_ the_ bed had stayed! As did her desk and bureau.

I instantly started unpacking my items, being careful not to disturb any of the furniture of course, and packing them away. I was actually touching the same things that Bella touched! I was in heaven, or hell. I couldn't decide if being here was a good thing. What if the Cullens found out I knew? They could kill me.

I immediately rejected that thought. Hey wouldn't ever do that. They were way too kind and compassionate.

After I had finished unpacking all of mine and Fluke's belongings, I headed to sleep. I hope tomorrow I could find out more.

When I woke up, I found that the sun was shining brightly. This meant one thing.

The Cullens wouldn't be at school today. I groaned, for I had really anticipated seeing them. Oh well.

I fed Fluke and got ready for school before heading down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey kiddo," Uncle Mike greeted me as he sipped on his coffee.

"Morning, Uncle Mike," I responded to him.

I poured some cereal and sat across from Uncle Mike while he was reading the news paper. He was already suited up to go out today. I was kind of worried for him. I hope there weren't many roaming vampires around.

When he got to one story, he let out a slight grunt. I wonder what was wrong.

"What's up?" I asked.

"_Another _hiker has gone missing. That makes six this month. Not to mention the increase of large bear sightings. I sure hope we can find these animals before they make another scare like in 05'."

He was talking about _Eclipse._ Oh no. If only he knew they weren't bears. They were really giant werewolves that were probably tracking a nomadic vampire that didn't know the rules. Or a new born army. Both will work.

"That doesn't sound good. I hope you catch whatever it is that is doing this." No I don't. I don't want you going in that woods when there is a vampire on the loose like that!

I looked over to the clock, and realized I still had half an hour before I needed to head out for school.

"Do you need to get a head start so you can figure out where the school is?" he asked.

"No, I know where it is." Uh oh, he hasn't even given me the directions yet! I mentally smacked myself on the head. I might as well tell him the truth.

"How do you know so much about this place? You seem to know the people here better than me." Yeah, he definitely caught me.

"You want to know the truth?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. I guess I'll just be straight up.

"There is this book series called _The Twilight Saga_ made by the author Stephenie Meyer. It takes place in Forks and so far everything is true. You live in the main character's house!" I told him honestly. I just didn't tell him about the mythical creatures. I definitely don't need a visit from the Volturi.

"What are you talking about, Ellen? I have read plenty of novels, and I have never even heard of _Twilight._ Did you hit your head on something? Do we need to go see Dr. Cullen again?" Was he really questioning my sanity? I'll just pull it up on my laptop really quickly.

"I'll prove it." I went up stairs and came back down with my laptop.

I typed in the word _Twilight_ as I had done so many times before. I then turned to Uncle Mike while the page loaded.

"You'll see. In a second millions of links will show up all about _The Twilight Saga_. Just wait a second," I assured him.

Oh, the page loaded alright. On the screen came up photos of twilight, the time of day. There were also definitions. None of them saying "This is the safest time of day for my kind."

Uncle Mike sat there with a very worried and confused look on his face. This isn't good.

"Ellen, maybe you shouldn't go to school today. It might be the nerves of starting in a new place…" he let the sentence hang in the air. I have to figure out a way to make him not think I'm crazy. Then the light bulb went off in my head.

"Ha-ha, I was kidding, Uncle Mike! Of course there isn't a series called that. You fell right into my trap! Oh yeah, I got you good!" I joked. I hope he doesn't think anything of it.

"You sure did! There's my girl. You'd better head to school now. I still don't know how you know so much," he said warily.

"Try Google, Uncle Mike," I laughed with him. I sure can lie better than Bella. I'll just keep _Twilight _to myself until I talk to my family. I have to figure this out.

I washed my dishes and waved to Uncle Mike as I headed to my first day at Forks high.

Bella was right. The high school was right off the interstate.

I parked in the lot in an area near the front building.

I looked around and was relieved to find I was the only one here. I am not exactly shy, but I don't like to be singled out. I guess I'm just quirky like that.

As I entered the office, I let out a quiet chuckle. Even though the office was more modern, behind the desk sat an elderly lady whose name tag read Ms. Cope. I guess she never found another job.

What if she remembered the Cullens? I couldn't help but be worried. I guess if that was an issue, they wouldn't have been here this long.

I read the calendar to fill out the sign in sheet. It read January 25, 2035.

"Hello, dear. It's so nice to meet the famous Ellen Stacy. Your uncle sure thinks highly of you," she told me.

Leave it to Uncle Mike to tell everyone in town about me!

"It's nice to see you're still here after all these years, Ms. Cope," I complemented. I guess I had done it again, though. I need to wire shut my mouth.

"How do you know I've been here so long?" she questioned. It sure is a good thing I can lie.

"My uncle told me you had been here for more than thirty years, I'm sorry if I was interjecting too much information," I apologized. That was okay-ish.

She then handed me my slip and told me to return it at the end of the day.

I quickly packed away my items into my locker, save my IPod and phone, and headed to homeroom.

Since I was the first one there, I put in my head phones and listened to my Panic! At the Disco playlist.

After about five minutes of waiting, the teacher walked in with his supplies and seemed surprised that I was already in the room,

"You must be Ellen," he stated.

I had better play it safe while I'm still the "new shiny toy" as Jessica would put it.

"Yes, sir that's me," I replied with a smile.

"Could you please sign my slip?" I asked him in my "I'm the sweetest and most innocent girl ever" voice.

He seemed fooled enough and he quickly obliged. Soon, the students started streaming in, and I seemed to be the focus of their attention. I couldn't help the blush that crept upon my face. Almost instantaneously, two girls approached me.

"Hi, I'm Maddy Rigler," the brown haired girl who had hazel eyes introduced herself.

"And I'm Sara Newton," the second girl quickly introduced herself too. She had brown hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes were a light blue. Wait, she said_ Newton._ She must be Mike Newton's and Jessica Stanley's child.

"Hello, I'm Ellen Stacy. It's nice to meet you two," I greeted them with a smile. I hope that Sara wasn't as bitchy as her mother. I might as well be friendly until she gave me a reason to act otherwise. Maddy looked kind enough.

They both sat on either side of me, and we made a quiet chat before Mr. Reeder Started our history lesson. I guess the class was so small that he didn't even need to call out a role call.

I tried to act cool, but I felt the stares on me, and I couldn't help but hide behind a curtain of my mahogany hair.

I'm not going to brag or anything, but my best subject is history. When Mr. Reeder asked questions, I couldn't help but to raise my hand for all of them. This didn't help me stay on the DL.

That class ended soon. Maddy was in all of my morning classes. I could tell we were going to be great friends.

Soon enough, it was lunch time.

I soon grabbed my cafeteria lunch and I was invited to sit with my new friends. I was introduced to several other people in their "group". I always tried to stay diverse. I guess this group will be enough for now, though.

The people at my table consisted of: Bryant Page, Maddy, Sara, Masen Fisher, Jake Safford, and Allie Hall. Apparently, they were already all paired off. Bryant and Sara, Masen and Allie, and Jake and Maddy were together.

But being in a relationship didn't keep the guys' eyes off of me. I guess Forks hasn't changed much in the last 30 years. The rest of the day went smoothly. I looked over my time table one more time before throwing it away. _1__st__ American History, 2__nd __Biology, 3__rd__ English, 4__th__ Lunch, 5__th__ Physical Education, 6__th__ Algebra, 7__th__ Free Period._ I was lucky; I didn't have to even stay at school the whole day since my free period was last.

I said exchanged numbers with my new friends, and then, I headed home.

**I know it was kind of long, but there was so much I wanted to put in! I hope I get some feed back! **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Find The Wolf Within You

**There's not really much to say, so without further a due, here is chapter 5!**

**Me: Hey Steph, I was just wondering if I could borrow something.**

**Steph: What might that be?**

**Me: Oh several things. Your credit card, your car, **_**The Twilight Saga, **_**a cup of sugar. You know the usual.**

**Steph: Oh sure, I'll go get- wait a second. Haven't we been over this? I own the characters and all ideas pertaining to **_**Twilight.**_** So, no you can't borrow anything.**

**Me: Dang it.**

**Zephyr's POV**

Sun is what gives everyone the energy to live. Sun is what helps plants complete photosynthesis. Unfortunately, it is one of my family's worst enemies. Even though my mother and I don't sparkle, we have to keep up the façade. If Carlisle pulls out our family to hike, we can't stay at school now can we?

No, we can't.

I was so excited to meet her, but of course the sun had to poke out today! What if some other guy had gotten her attention already? I know that my family and I are the most beautiful, but we weren't there.

What if she doesn't like me?

I just need to stop thinking about this mystery girl. For all I know, she won't even be at Forks high for another year!  
"That's not true, Zeph! She's already here!" Edward called up. How long had he been listening to me?

"For the past hour. You're really funny when you're worried." His voice sounded closer. I looked up and saw him standing in the door way.

I could see where I got my messy bronze colored hair from. The only differences between Edward and I are that my eyes are black, my shoulders are more broad, and my skin is a shade darker. Of course, I looked like my father, but I sure do look like Edward.

"You sure do, kid. Luckily, you didn't get too much of your Pop's looks," he said with a wink and a crooked smile.

I gave him my wide grin, and pulled up my shield. Right after I did this, Dad walked up the stairs and into my room.

"You're dead, Cullen!" Dad threatened. I only chuckled.

Right as Dad lunged for Edward, he moved out of the way. Dad hit the doorway head on. Ouch.

With a smirk, Edward picked up my dad in a friendly way. Dad just glared, and with a crunch, put his nose back in place.

"No hard feelings, _son_," Edward chastised. It's so weird. My dad looks ten years older, but he is Edward's son-in-law. Got to love being immortal.

"Shut up, leech," Dad retorted.

All of a sudden, the front door opened. I guess Carlisle was back from his shift at the hospital.

I ran down to greet him.

"Hey, Carlisle. How was work?" I asked as I took his coat for him. I know he can do it by himself, I just like being helpful.

"It was quite interesting. There was this one girl. She seemed to be your age, and she reminded me so much of Bella as a teenager. Her blood sugar had gotten low, so she passed out," he told me. I'm not dumb, but I did want to know what he meant by _blood sugar._

"What's blood sugar, Carlisle? Is it what makes the blood so sweet?" I asked seriously.

Carlisle chuckled at me.

"Not exactly, Zephyr. She's diabetic, so her blood glucose levels have to be monitored. Something about her though made me curious. She knew my name, but I didn't have my name tag on. She said her uncle had told me, but he was as surprised as me. Plus, she knew that I could hear her," he said.

"What did she look like?" I inquired.

"She had grey eyes, but they were blue when she first came in. She was about 110 pounds, and she had mahogany hair much like Bella's. She's Michael's niece, as a matter of fact."

That was her! Edward was right! I can't believe I missed her. I have to go to school tomorrow, even if it's sunny.

"Thanks Carlisle, I just was curious," I told him as I headed to Emmett's room. I had to beat him at about ten games of Guitar Hero so he wouldn't get too cocky.

"Hey Em, want to play Guitar Hero with me?" I asked as I entered his room. He and Rosalie were reading a car magazine, but when he heard Guitar Hero, he jumped up.

This would be fun.

Thirteen victories later, I decided to head to bed. I needed to be rested for my meeting with- crap! I never asked Carlisle her name before he went back to work!

Oh well. At least we can make a proper introduction when we first meet. With that thought, I drifted off into a blissful sleep, filled with dreams of a brown haired beauty.

_Beep beep beep!_ My alarm awoke me angrily at 6:30.

I got ready at my speed so that I could meet with my family on time. Only my mother, father, and I slept, so we were the "slow pokes" of the family.

When I got downstairs at 6:33, my family were all waiting to go on a hunt. We decided to play it safe and hunt once a week. We headed to the river, and we split from there.

Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, then Mom and me. Dad was mainly human, so he didn't go on our hunting trips. Mom and I went to the border to hunt for some larger game and so I could say hi to Johnny and Danny.

I was in my wolf form so that I could talk to them. My fur was bronze, just like my hair. Everyone thought I was beautiful, but to me, I was just being wolfy.

_Hey guys. What's up? _I asked my friends. I knew they were out, so I just walked to the border line.

_Hey Zephyr! We just got to chase some bloodsucker all the way to Canada! _A very excited Danny answered.

_Yeah, it was awesome! What are you up to, dude? _ A more sensible Johnny asked me. Ever since he got with his girlfriend, Anna, he's been way mellower. Just then, it clicked. Anna was Johnny's imprint!

_So you're dad finally told you? Took you long enough to figure it out. _Johnny responded to my unspoken thought.

_Yeah, and I think I am going to get my imprint today! I have to go hunting guys, I'll see you later!_

_Fine._ Danny huffed. Poor guy has been a wolf for over three years, but he hasn't found the one yet. I hope he does soon.

I said bye as I trotted towards a herd of elk I smelled. My senses were much more acute when I was in my wolf form. I spotted the largest one, and pounced.

Within seconds, the life had left the buck's eyes. I quickly discarded the deer, and went to get a change of clothes.

Alice, being Alice, was waiting at the front door with a "stylish" outfit. I hardly ever pick out my own outfits. Today was no exception.

The outfit consisted of a green Abercrombie jacket, black skinny jeans, my green and black Osiris, and my "Find the wolf within you" shirt that had a professionally done picture of me courtesy of my mom. She had taken up photography recently, and I was often her object of testing.

"Thanks, Allie," I thanked her as I walked to the bathroom. She was always helpful, and her power was too.

"You're welcome, wolf boy," she responded as she walked off to her brand new Porsche. She had a BMW before, but she liked the way a 911 runs, so she got another one.

I quickly changed, brushed my teeth, and ran out to my Ducati. It was a sleek black, and its engine purred like a cat that'd gotten the cream. The leather interior had just been re-upholstered, so it smelled brand new all over again.

My family was already gone, so I had to speed to catch up.

Or maybe, I just wanted to speed.

The second I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed a truck that was the brightest green I had ever seen on a car. I'd never seen it before; I would have remembered if I had.

Who would be that ostentatious?

It must be her. I liked her already.

I met up with my family, and immediately listened for the thoughts of _her._

_Oh my God! Zephyr's back! I hope he missed me~ Sara Newton. _ Edward and I both chuckled. I loved having something in common with him.

I listened for more thoughts, but I was getting a headache trying to sift through everyone's annoying thoughts. I decided to just play it cool.

I said goodbye to my family as I walked to into school.

**Sorry for just leaving it like that! I didn't want them to meet just yet, though. Maybe they won't meet for several more chapters. I could be evil like that, you know. It all depends on what you, the people, want. Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. Who To Love?

**There's not much to say, so on with the chapter!**

**Me: Why do you not want to let me have the characters?**

**Steph: Why do you want them?**

**Me: I asked first.**

**Steph: I don't care. **

**Me: You're so difficult!**

**Ellen POV**

It was the beginning of another day in my new life. I woke up and immediately poked my head out of the window. It was rainy, humid and miserable. Perfect!

The Cullens would be at school today!

I quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, and left for school. Uncle Mike wasn't home, so I didn't have to worry about making his breakfast.

I got to school about 30 minutes early, but that was okay. That meant I could listen to my music and read. I pulled out my favorite book, Epic, and started reading. I was about to get to the part where Erik and his friends slayed the dragon when the bell rang.

I went inside and sat next to my new friends, Maddy and Sara.

We were talking about last night's homework when _the _Edward Cullen walked in.

Oh my God! It's him! I squealed in my mind. _Crap! He can read my mind! Not _if I have anything to say about it.

I started blocking my mind to my best power. He got this strange look as he sat down next to me. Oh my God! He's sitting next to me! I then went back to blocking my mind by singing Panic! At the Disco music in my head.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen. It's nice to meet you," he greeted me. Did he just say _Masen_? He must go by a different name.

I looked back to my friends, whose mouths were open in shock. I guess he doesn't usually do this.

"Hello, Edward, my name is Ellen Stacy. It's nice to _meet_ you," I greeted back. I emphasized the word meet without thinking.

"Listen, I don't know how you know about me, but I'm going to drop it _for now_," he whispered too low for anyone but me to hear. I guess I would be seeing him again soon.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied poorly while avoiding his two golden eyes.

"Yes you do, and you're a terrible liar," he said with a chuckle. Well at least he didn't want to suck my blood yet.

His back instantly stiffened, but loosened up after a few seconds. After making sure he wasn't going to eat me, I turned back to my friends, who were still catching flies.

"What did he say to you?" Sara asked. She must be talking about when he whispered to me.

"He was just filling me in on what we have been doing this year. He was only being polite guys. I don't see why you were staring at us like two crazed fans," I said with a smile. They didn't take that as I had hoped.

"Ellen, that is _Edward Masen_. His family is the hottest group in the entire school. They don't talk to _anyone_. Believe me; I've tried," Sara said in what she thought was a whisper. Technically, it worked for humans, but Eddie over there probably heard every word of it.

I looked to see if he had heard me think that. Yep, he had. He glared at me for a second, and then went back to work.

The rest of class went about the same, and soon, it was time to go to Biology. I had this with Maddy, so we walked together.

She sat in her seat, and I went over to mine. I was lucky; my seat was in the back and had no one else beside it. Or that was what I thought.

All of a sudden, an inhumanly beautiful girl came in and sat next to me. She had hair that closely resembled mine, but it fell down to her waist in waves. She turned to me and I saw her golden eyes look over me in a curious manner.

"Hey, I'm Bella Cullen. It's nice to meet you," she said pleasantly with a smile. I smiled back in response. I can't believe I'm sitting with Bella Swan, excuse me, _Cullen_. This ought to be exciting.

"Hi Bella, I'm Ellen. It's really nice to meet you too," I greeted her warmly. I wonder how mad she would be if I asked her to shield my mind from her husband. Better not to risk it, I suppose.

After studying Mitosis for a while, we were free to chat and converse. Bella and I both pulled out our books and read until the bell rang. We said goodbye, and I walked to my next class with Maddy.

English passed quickly, and I didn't have any of the Cullens in there.

Maddy and I walked to lunch and as soon as I sat with my friends, the cafeteria doors flew open.

In walked eight inhumanly gorgeous people and one russet skinned boy.

I recognized them, all except for one. He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he was special.

He looked like Edward, but he had a muscle tone and body like Jacob. His laughter rang through the air, and it was the most gorgeous laugh I had ever heard. I needed to know who this guy was.

"Those are the Cullen's kids," Allie told me. She must have seen me staring.

I was about to get the Cullen introduction, just like Bella had.

"The big one with the black hair, he's Jacob Black. The one sitting next to him is Renesmee Masen. She is Edward Masen's twin. She is also Jacob's girlfriend," Allie said with a wishful tone.

Sitting next to Edward is Bella Cullen. She is Alice Cullen's older sister, but only by a year. She's Edward's girlfriend too. Next to Alice is Jasper Hale. They are together, too. Across the table you have Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin. She is with Emmett Cullen, who is Bella's twin," she continued. She still hadn't mentioned the one I was most curious about, but I'm sure she would soon.

"Allie, you left someone out. Also, you have Zephyr Black. He is Jacob's cousin. He is also the only one that's not with someone. Don't get your hopes up, though: he doesn't date. No one here is good enough for him," Sara said with a tinge of repressed anger. I didn't fail to notice she quoted her mother's exact words from thirty years ago.

_Zephyr_ turned his head when he heard his name. His black eyes connected with mine, and I could feel the electricity in the air. I couldn't tell if he felt it too, but his eyes stayed connected with mine for several more minutes as if he was having some sort of mind block. I blushed fervently, and turned away.

I looked back to see my friends staring at me. The guys with disgust and the girls with jealousy except for Maddy. She looked a little angry that Jake looked jealous though.

"Guys, you're scaring me," I said as I looked at them warily. The guys went back to normal, and the girls got over their jealousy and started squealing.

"Oh my gosh, Ellen! Zephyr is still staring at you!" Maddy exclaimed happily. She must be content with Jake.

"Is he?" I asked coolly, "I didn't notice."

"Wow, Ellen. You sure can be clueless. But that makes you even hotter," Masen said. Allie slapped him and got up. Oh no! Poor Allie! I started to get up and go after her, but Masen grabbed my arm. Everyone else pretended not to notice and started talking again.

"Masen, you really hurt Allie! You should go after her," I told him. Masen was nice and all, but Allie really liked him.

"I don't care. I really like you, Ellen. You're smart, funny, and beautiful. Please give me a chance," he pleaded and made me look him in his blue eyes. I looked back to Zephyr, and he had an angry expression. If looks could kill, Masen would be six feet under.

What was I supposed to do?

**Sorry for leaving it hanging, but I wasn't sure if Zephyr should have to have competition. Give me some input and tell me what you want.**


	7. The Fight For Love Begins

**There isn't much to say, so without further a due, here is chapter seven!**

**Me: Now can you answer my question?**

**Steph: I can't give you **Twilight** because it was my idea and they are my characters.**

**Me: I respect that. I resent it, but respect it all the same.**

**Steph: Thank you! Besides, you have your characters that are pretty awesome too.**

**Zephyr's POV**

The morning at school was pretty boring. Once I bumped into Edward and Bella in the hall, and he told me he had seen her. He refused to tell me her name, but I really didn't want to know anyway.

He also said that I had to be careful around her. She apparently knew something about us. I really shouldn't have ignored Carlisle yesterday. He tried to tell me that too.

After third period, I headed to the cafeteria with my family. Human food was _okay_ but I had just hunted so I wasn't hungry. Dad packed his own lunch so none of us had to use a lunch account.

When we walked in, I heard someone telling another person about us. I just sat down because that happens a lot.

After reciting our story to someone, I heard my name and out of habit turned to the area.

What I saw took my breath away.

There was a girl who had shoulder-length mahogany hair, striking grey-blue eyes, a beautiful smile, and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

When ours met, it was like nothing else mattered. She _was_ my gravity. Everything besides her faded away. My responsibilities, my friendships, my family, even my life only came second to _her_.

I sifted through the thoughts of the people around her without ever leaving her gaze. Apparently, her name was Ellen Stacy. Ellen _Black_. That sounded better. After several long minutes, she looked away and her face lit up with an alluring flush.

I kept staring after her, wishing those lovely eyes would come back to mine. My thoughts soon turned to anger though. Someone else wanted her. I let out a silent growl.

"Zephyr, calm down," Jasper warned me and sent a wave of calm. It didn't help a bit. I just glared at him and looked away.

The boy that was name Masen was trying to get her to go out with him.

_I've waited too long. I need Ellen to be my girlfriend. Not Black's. She is so beautiful. I wouldn't hurt her._

I had to agree with him that she was beautiful, but I would never hurt her. Hurting her would_ kill_ me.

I tried to read her mind, but I was only met with _Camisado _by Panic! At the Disco. It was one of my favorites. She was definitely my kind of girl. But this meant something worse: she knew that one of us could read minds.

I quickly turned to Edward.

"Is that what you meant?" I asked aloud. I wonder if I was the only one besides Bella that knew.

"Yes. She knew my real last name, that I am a vampire, and that I can read minds. I have no idea how she could know, and I planned on asking her later. Considering she'll be with you soon, I'm leaving the topic alone," he said. Everyone's faces lit up with curiosity.

"She knows?" Rosalie growled.

"I talked to her already, she didn't seem like she knew, and if she did, she didn't care," Bella assured us.

"I don't think she is the slightest afraid of us," Jasper threw in.

"Won't this just be easier if Zephyr is going to be with her forever?" my mom asked.

"I think it's better this way. It means we don't have to tell her," Dad said. I agree with him, but I was still wary.

"So, I get a new human sis? This rocks!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Guys, I wouldn't be so positive. She might want to be with Masen. She's undecided," Alice warned us.

"What do you mean, Alice? She's _my imprint_. I thought it went both ways?" I said, but it came out as more of a worried question.

"Most of the time, but ever since Masen asked, the visions of you and her disappeared," Alice said.

I felt like crying. There was no way Masen could have her. She was meant to be with me.

I was about to walk up to her when the bell rang dismissing lunch. I prayed that she would be in at least one of my classes. I quickly walked to P.E. and got suited up.

When I walked out to the court, my heart sped up. She was there, but she and this girl were talking with _him. _I walked to my side of the basketball court at the same time as Masen did.

If there's any way to prove I'm better than Masen for Ellen, I'll do it. I have to admit, with his blue eyes, black disheveled hair, and blemish free face, his looks _almost_ compared to mine. I'll have to show I'm a better man.

When the coach came out and told us that the try outs for basketball were starting today, I jumped at the chance. Masen did as well.

During tryouts, I continuously showed Masen up. He was good, but he was human, and couldn't compare to my vamp/wolferific skills.

It ended up with both of us on the team. I gave Ellen a quick wink causing her to giggle and blush. I would do anything to hear that again.

It was only after I made the team that I realized I would actually have to be at these games, in close contact with humans, and I would have to pretend I was exerted. I was definitely going to be in trouble.

The coach told us to walk in and take showers. This was when Masen decided to threaten me. Not a good idea on his part.

"Listen, Black, Ellen is going to be _mine._ Your charm and looks won't get her to fall in your lap," he spat at me. I immediately grabbed him by his collar and slammed into the lockers.

"Listen, _Fisher, _you don't own her. She never even said yes. She said she would think about it," I growled at him. He actually paled a bit.

"Whatever. She willnever be yours," he said as he tried to push me away. I let him think he did.

"We'll see," I told him. She isn't property, but her heart will hopefully be mine.

I walked out of the locker room, and headed off to my next class: Algebra.

When I walked in, I received a glare from Alice. I guess she had seen me make the team. Or maybe she saw me threaten Fisher. I shot her an apologetic smile and sat down in my usual seat near the back.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face as Ellen sat in the seat next to me. Her blood smelled wonderful, but I could never hurt her.

"Hey," I greeted her as she got her books out of her bag.

"Hi," she greeted back with an adorable smile.

"My name is Zephyr. You must be Ellen," I said.

"Yeah, that's me. I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure out my name," she said with a laugh.

"Are you insulting my intellect?" I feigned hurt. At first she got a panicked look on her face, but when I chuckled, she smiled back.

"I'm sure your intellect is just fine. It's probably just hidden deep, deep down," she joked.

"I should probably find it soon, considering Mrs. Lawson demands every bit of it."

I hoped that I would get another laugh out of her, and I did.

Class started, but all I could do was stare at her. I looked at her shiny hair, and wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

I pretended to yawn and put my arm behind her chair. I started to lightly sift her hair through my fingers. It _was_ as soft as it looked.

She must have felt my hand, because she looked back at me and flushed a million shades of red. She didn't know how adorable she looked.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Black?" she asked in a falsetto tone.

"Not yet," I answered her playful question honestly then added in my head, _but you soon will._

**Ellen's POV**

I walked to Algebra in a daze. I had made the basketball team, but I could only think of one thing: Zephyr and Masen's obvious competition for me.

I hated that I was the reason for fighting, but I also felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. I had to stop in the bathroom to check my blood sugar, so I was almost late for algebra.

When I got there, I saw Zephyr sitting in the seat next to mine. I squealed in my head, causing me to blush a little. I noticed Alice sitting a few rows ahead, but I was too absorbed in Zephyr to care.

"Hey," he greeted me after I sat down. His voice was like velvet.

"Hi," I greeted back lamely.

"My name is Zephyr. You must be Ellen," he said.

"Yeah that's me. I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure out my name," I answered playfully.

For a second he really looked offended, and I felt bad, but he chuckled and I smiled at him.

"Are you insulting my intellect?" he asked jokingly. He had an adorable expression that didn't match his "hurt" tone at all.

"I'm sure your intellect is just fine. It's just hidden deep, deep down there," I joked and gave him a small smile.

"I should probably find it soon, considering Mrs. Lawson demands every bit of it," he joked back, and I laughed.

Soon the class started, but I could feel Zephyr's gaze on me the entire time.

I felt a tickle on my neck, and when I looked behind me, I saw his hand in my hair playing with it. I must have blushed, because I could feel my ears get hot. I decided to make a joke of it.

"Can I help you, Mr. Black?" I asked in a falsetto tone.

"Not yet," he responded in a sincere tone that made me feel like there was something I didn't know.

I was about to ask him about it when the bell rang, dismissing me to my free period.

I headed to my locker, and went out to my truck. After sitting and reading for a few minutes I heard a knock on my window. I wonder who it could be.

**I know Zephyr seemed a bit forward, but he knew she was the one, so why would it matter? Feel free to leave a review.**


	8. Cunfused Stares and Befriending Rosalie

**Chapter time!**

**Me: What did you think of the last chapter?**

**Steph: …**

**Me: Well?**

**Steph: You actually expected an answer? That's funny.**

**Ellen POV**

I sat up, and looked up to see several angels staring back at me. About 3 to be exact.

I don't like where this might be going.

Edward rapped impatiently on the glass again.

I rolled down the wind down warily and waited for him to explain why he was here.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked casually.

"I don't know, Ellen, how about you tell us," Edward shot back at me.

"Darling, calm down. You might scare her," Bella reprimanded him. I sent her a grateful look.

"I apologize for my boyfriend's behavior, Ellen," she said as she returned a smile to me. I bit my lip to keep in my laughter. Of course, they still noticed.

"What is it, Ellen?" Alice asked curiously. She already knew the answer, so why did she ask?

"How do you know she knows the answer?" Edward asked annoyed. Oops, my bad.

"Well, umm, you want the truth or a story that would make us all laugh and part ways easily?" I asked jokingly. I started humming Barbie Girl in my head to keep Eddiekinz out. I just let him hear the _Eddikinz_ part.

Edward growled, Alice laughed, and Bella just looked confused.

"We want the truth, right _Eddikinz_?" Alice teased. Edward just nodded, probably seething in his mind.

"Oh darn. Well you vamps are obviously not just _boyfriend and girlfriend_. You've probably been married what, three or four times?" I asked teasingly, and then automatically regretted it. Their faces were priceless though!

"So… I guess the cat's out of the bag," I said with a sheepish smile while they still looked shocked. Bella was the first to compose herself.

"When did you figure us out? We weren't even _here_ when you first arrived," she asked with a curious look in her golden eyes.

"Why aren't you scared of us?" Edward asked.

"Why wasn't Bella scared when she first found out? Because she knew you guys would _never_ hurt her. I know the same. You guys are vegetarians, so I'm safe," I told them like it should be obvious. They once again got a disturbed look on their face.

"I think you really need to explain yourself. But not now, seeing that the bell will ring in two minutes. Let me see when you're available," she told me. This made Edward look annoyed.

"Alice!" he whined, "We just found out that she knew our family's secrets! How can you act like she's been a part of our family for years?"

"Because, she will-"she cut off her statement with an "I really screwed up" look. That got me curious.

"Alice meant that you _will_ become one of our closest friends," Bella covered for Alice before I could ask.

"Yep, that's it. I'll see you tonight at seven, Ellen," she said. Knowing Alice, there was no point in arguing.

"Okay guys, I'll see y'all later," I told them. They smiled at my southern dialect and walked away.

I snuck one last look and saw Zephyr meet up with the rest of their family. I couldn't wait to see them later, but I decided to hide my excitement until I was farther away from Jasper.

When I got home, I started on my homework and didn't stop until 6:00. Uncle Mike walked in the door about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey kiddo, how was school today?" he asked.

_I flirted with a really hot vampire/ werewolf hybrid that seemed to like me a lot. I was confronted by said hybrid's family for knowing too much, and I'm going over to their house tonight. _That probably wouldn't go over well.

"It was fine," I answered casually.

"That's good," he said.

"Oh, can I go over to friend's house tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, Ellen! Just make sure to check your blood sugar, and take your shots," he added.

"Of course I will. I have to go get ready," I told him as I rushed up the stairs.

Exactly at seven, a short pixie showed up at my doorstep.

"Hey Alice," I greeted her as I stepped out.

"Hey Ellen, I really like your outfit," she commented.

"I know how you are about clothes, so I decided not test you," I told her with a laugh. She gave me a sideways glance before perking up and laughing too.

"Can you blame me? I'm assuming you know what Bella used to be like," she said with a groan.

"Yeah, totally. It's not like I would _ever_ be like _that_," I lied as I looked away.

"You'd better not. I'll go all psycho pixie on you!" she threatened jokingly. Or I hoped it was a joke.

"I don't doubt it Alice," I said seriously.

"There's someone waiting in the car for you," she said with a wink.

"Really? Who?" I asked unknowingly. I hoped it was Zephyr.

"Zephyr, silly! Who else?" she squealed. I let out a squeal, but it was only in my head.

"Alice, does he have a power I should worry about?" I asked worriedly.

Alice laughed. That worried me.

"He has every power of every one of us. I would start blocking your mind about now," she warned me. Zephyr could easily be the most powerful vampire I'd heard of. Then again, I'd never met many vampires.

"Thanks for the heads up Alice," I thanked her. Good thing I had already been blocking my mind from Edward all day.

We walked to the car, and to my surprise, it was a 911 turbo. Just like New Moon.

I got in the back, and nearly jumped out of my skin when a velvet smooth voice appeared inches from my face.

"Hello Ellen," the smooth voice said. I blushed a million shades of red.

"Hi Zephyr," I squeaked out. It felt like there was an electric current flowing between us again. The lop sided grin on his face told me he felt it too this time.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Alice broke the silence.

"Come on you guys, we're home," she told us.

Zephyr got out, and as I reached for my door, it swung open with him standing in front of me. He took my hand and helped me out.

"Thank you," I muttered quietly. I must have been blushing something fierce at this point.

"It was a pleasure, my lady," he said with a wink that made my heart stutter.

We walked back to the house in silence. The grand house was slightly different than I expected, but it was just as glorious.

It was obvious that someone took excellent care of it: Esme.

"You're right. It's scary, but true all the same," Edward said as he appeared out of nowhere. I let out a yelp and started to fall back, but not before two extremely warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me up.

"God Edward! Are you _trying_ to kill her?" Zephyr said in a clearly annoyed voice.

"It's fine Zephyr," I said as I just blushed even more furiously. He just smiled back and released me.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled and unleashed his famous crooked smile. That might dazzle most girls, but it had nothing on Zephyr's.

"She does act like an old me," Bella commented as she flitted to Edward's side.

"Seriously guys, we can't all be incredibly fast and silent. Please try to act more _human_," I said with a laugh. If they know I know, why not joke about it?

"What makes you think we aren't human?" Rosalie snarled as the rest of the family walked in the room.

"Rosalie, that is _not_ how we treat guests," Esme reprimanded her. I shot her a grateful glance.

"I still have a question," Zephyr said, "Why did Edward know what she was thinking and not me?"

"You didn't hear her?" Edward asked skeptically.

"I know why," Alice interjected. Zephyr seemed to listen to her thoughts before getting a thoughtful expression.

"That's a good explanation. I resent it, but it's still good," Zephyr said with a smug smile. This seemed to annoy almost everyone who wasn't _special_, especially me.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, what are you guys going on about?" Thank God for Jasper.

Zephyr then said something at a speed that only I couldn't understand.

"Guys," I whined, "please let me in on the secret!"

"You'll find out soon enough," Zephyr said in an eerie tone.

"Ugh, vampires are so cryptic!" I exclaimed. That remark earned me several awkward looks and one glare.

"Where are my manners?" Esme asked rhetorically.

"Hello Ellen, my name is Esme Cullen. This is my husband, Carlisle, and I'm sure you know my children," she said with a warm smile.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, I do. Thank you for introducing yourself. I would tell you my name, but you know…" I let the sentence hang.

"Please call me Esme, dear," she said in her motherly tone. I was expecting that, but I waited for permission anyway.

"_Thinking_ of which," Edward said, "I was wondering how you know such information about my family."

"I think we should just kill her," Rosalie stated casually. She could be very annoying sometimes. Edward smirked and nodded at me.

"Over my dead body," Zephyr snarled, causing me to cringe. His face immediately softened. What scared me more, though, was that it wasn't his voice or facial expression. The thought of him being dead sent a wave of agony through me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. I sent him a small smile. Edward was still smiling, but several members of the Cullen family were glaring at Rose. I slowly approached her. If we were ever going to get along, I had to show her I wasn't scared. Zephyr looked at me like I was crazy, but didn't stop me.

"Rosalie, I know you hate letting people in. I know it's hard to put trust in something foreign and unknown, but I would _never_ do anything to endanger you guys. I may be human, but my word is as strong as any vampire," I reassured her. Her face softened visibly.

"You're right. I am really sorry about saying that. Thank you for putting me in my place, Ellen," she said with a genuine smile. Everyone stared at me like I had a third eye or something. I reached out for a hug and Rose met me halfway. We embraced before I walked back to where I felt I belonged: at Zephyr's side.

"Ya'll should shut your mouth; you're catching flies," I said like nothing big had happened. Actually, nothing _big_ had happened. I just got to Rose the way she needed to be approached.

"Now that that is over," Emmett said awkwardly, "I think we should play games!"

"Not so quick. We still don't know how Ellen knows our lives as well as we do," Carlisle spoke for the first time. I decided I would just tell them the truth and let the cookie crumble as it may.

"If you like, I could tell you," I said like it was obvious. He should have probably asked me.

"Of course, dear. We should probably head to the family room," Esme proposed.

This was going to be interesting.

**Next chapter will hold all of the answers they have been waiting for. I hope all of you who are reading enjoy this. **


	9. The Truth Comes Out, Well Most Of It

**I guess I don't want to stop writing, so I'll just keep updating. **

**Me: Steph, what did the werewolf say to the vampire?**

**Steph: I don't know.**

**Me: Gosh, Steph! You of all people should know werewolves can't talk. But if the vampire is Edward, and the wolf is Jake, and it is before Jake imprints on Renesmee, it might be something along the lines of "Bella's going to choose me, you stupid leech."**

**Steph: … No comment.**

**Zephyr's POV**

We all migrated to the living room as we waited for Ellen to tell us her story. I couldn't wait to hear her voice again. I smiled at the thought.

Speaking of thoughts, the theory Alice had made perfect sense to me. Since Ellen was my soul mate, it wouldn't be fair for me to read her mind. Relationships are built off of trust, so Ellen would probably have to give me permission to read her mind. I didn't mind too much. It only made her more interesting.

I heard her take in a deep breath, so I knew she was ready to start. I turned my complete attention to her.

"You may not know this, but I came from Texas," she started. I saw Jasper fist pump, but he stayed silent. He was really excited about that.

"I'm guessing that you have never heard of a book series called _The Twilight Saga_, have you?" she asked. We all shook our heads and kept quiet.

"I am going to call my sister soon. She and I were huge _Twilight_ fans. It used to be the hugest book series around, but over the years its popularity has dimmed slightly," she continued.

"The book was about a human girl falling in love with a vampire," she said while giving a pointed look at Edward and Bella. That's odd…

"The girl moved away from Phoenix, Arizona and her _scatter brained_ mother." Did she say Phoenix?

"The vampire was part of a family of vegetarians. He had been without a mate for over a century. When a new girl showed up at his school, that changed," she said and Edward and Bella went wide eyed. That was _them._

"The girl, _Isabella Marie_ _Swan_, and the vampire,_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_, fell in love. They experienced troubles, like when a sadistic nomadic vampire we know as James started tracking Bella in _Twilight_, or when Edward left Bella in _New Moon_, or when Victoria created a new born army in _Eclipse_, and finally when the Volturi thought that Nessie was an immortal child in _Breaking Dawn_," she told us. At first I thought it was a joke, but she had just replayed a summary of Bella and Edward's story.

"You're telling me some human wrote about Bella and my life-_ without_ our permission?" Edward seethed. I sent him calming waves.

"She didn't know, Edward. She had a dream about you and Bella lying in the meadow together."

"You know about our meadow too? What do you not know about all of our personal lives?" Edward asked annoyed. I gave Ellen's hand a reassuring squeeze. She gave me a grateful smile.

"I still don't know how the Denali sisters are. They must have been devastated after Irina's death," she said sincerely.

"I also never knew about Zephyr. The books cut off while Bella was a newborn and Renesmee was a child." So she did know I was Mom and Dad's kid. Weird.

"Denali sisters are well. Kate and Garrett got married a few years ago," Carlisle told her, "and you have met Zephyr now."

"Yes, I have," she said with a grin. I hope that meant she liked me too.

"I know this is going to seem like I am intruding. I am just really curious about some things," she said in a whisper. I would give her any information that she wanted.

"Of course not. We would be happy to answer your questions. Right guys?" Rose interjected. I was going to have to thank Ellen later.

"Of course! Anything for my new favorite human!" Emmett boomed and caused Ellen to blush lightly.

"Did Tanya ever stop lusting after you, Edward?" she asked Edward.

"She actually ended up being Nahuel's mate," he told her, cringing at the memory.

"That answered my next question, too. Thank you," she said without telling us her question, but we all knew what it was.

"When was your last confrontation with the Volturi?" she asked with a look at Carlisle.

"It was at Bella and Edward's twenty-eighth wedding anniversary. You probably know when that was," he answered happily.

"Only a few more, I promise," she said with an apologetic smile.

"Is Maria still in Texas, Jasper?" she pondered. Jazz' face fell a bit.

"You can call me Jazz, and unfortunately, she is," he said with a frown. He had tried tracking her, but he never got a strong lead. I was glad that he was letting Ellen call him his nickname.

"Do you know what part? I just want to make sure she isn't near my family in Rockport," she said worriedly.

"She hangs around San Antonio, so she probably doesn't stay in that area too much," he told her. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks Jazz, I appreciate it," she thanked him.

"Did you go back and kill that grizzly bear, Emmett?" she asked with a playful smile.

"You know it, Elly Bean!" he said smugly. I used Jasper's power to see if she liked the nickname. She was ecstatic.

"What did you do with the truck when it died?" she asked Bella.

"I just gave it to the scrap yard, except for the bumper with Edward's shoulder in it, of course," she said lovingly.

When she turned her gaze to Mom, I wondered if she was ever going to stop, or if she planned on asking everyone in the family a question.

"Did Jake ever beat you when you had hunting competitions?" she asked in humor.

"I don't think he ever _tried_. Did you wolf man?" she turned her affectionate gaze to Dad. He just smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think he did either. He would probably want his imprint to beat him just to see her smile," she said, but her voice seemed far away. She seemed to mull over something in her head, and she bit her lip nervously. I wanted so badly to kiss those lips and make them relax. That made Edward cringe. _Deal with it._

"And finally you, Zephyr. Did you imprint on me?" Everyone froze in their seats. What could I do?

**I guess everything is going to come out in the next chapter. Or is it? Keep reading to find out! **


	10. Female Hunter Champs and Ravenous Vamps

**Me: Steph, I am glad to say **_Twilight_ **is not mine. I might have screwed it up.**

**Steph: Glad you understand.**

**Me: Yep! Hey…**

**Zephyr's POV**

I looked in her eyes. I looked for some way out, but I found none. I had to tell her. On the upside, she would forget about Masen.

"Yes Ellen, I did. I'm guessing you already knew that, though," I told her with a smile. I hoped that she knew. If I wasn't making it obvious, I wasn't doing my job.

"I didn't really consider it until I realized you were part wolf. Speaking of which, that's you isn't it?" she asked while pointing at my shirt. She's pretty smart.

"It sure is. You know you always have the choice whether you want to be with me or not. It's pretty obvious you like Masen, I was just hoping-" I started babbling, but she silenced me with her finger. A kiss would have worked just as well.

"Zephyr, there's no competition. I was going to tell Masen no tomorrow. Besides, imprinting's like insurance," she said with a wink. She knew about it before I did, so I guess it was okay for her to joke.

"Um, guys. If you're done with your mush fest, I would like to play Ellen at a few games," Emmett tantalized.

"Same here! I've got a lot of games, and I want to hear what Texas is like now-a-days," Jasper said. He was lucky he had something in common with her.

"You don't happen to have any hunting games, do you?" Ellen asked with a wry smile. She was hiding something. I was going to have to play with them, I just had a feeling it would be good.

"Of course! Why do you ask, Tex?" Jasper drawled in his southern accent. He was going a little overboard now.

"No reason, Colonel," she drawled back. It was adorable when _she_ did it. I decided this was about the time when I would defuse everybody's powers, apart from Alice and me, of course. No cheating with my imprint.

"What the heck, Zeph?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Dude! I needed to be able to feel her!" Jasper whined. I growled. No one could feel _my_ Ellen.

"You know what I mean. Sorry," he apologized.

I thought back to what he said, and immediately felt guilty. I definitely had lost it.

"No Jazz, that was my bad," I told him.

"Okay you guys, and Ellen. Bella, Rose, and I are going to do our nails. Edward, are you going to join the men," Ellen cleared her throat pointedly, "_and_ woman? Or are you going to come with us?" Edward looked like he actually considered it. He must have caught something in Ellen's mind earlier.

"I'll go with the guys and Ellen," he finally decided. What a wuss.

"You kids have fun. Oh my goodness! It's nine thirty! Ellen, you should call Michael and ask him to let you spend the night. That is if you want to spend the night with a bunch of not-so-mythical creatures," she said with a warm, motherly smile. I hope Ellen loves her as much as we do.

"Of course! I'll be right back. Is it okay if before school we stop by my house to get my backpack and stuff?" she asked. She was so considerate.

"Absolutely, dear! Now you kids go have fun," she pushed us along. She must want to do something _really_ bad if she wanted us out of the way that bad.

Ellen walked off to call her Uncle. I didn't try to listen, considering it wasn't that important.

She walked back in with a gorgeous smile on her face. This will be interesting.

We all sat open mouthed. We had played **Cabela's Big Game Hunter **several times. Guess who won _every single_ game. Ellen. She beat _three immortal males_. Was she _human_? She smelled human.

Edward just stormed out of the room. He muttered something about mind control. What was that about?

"How the hell did you win? This is _my_ game! I play it all the time!" Jasper ranted. He was really mad that he had gotten beaten by someone other than Emmett. Speaking of Emmett, where had he gone?

_Crash!_ Found him!

We all looked out the window where Emmett had thrown the game system against a tree, causing the Wii to break, and the tree to fall over. Great, we_ really_ needed him to break our Wii. Ugh.

"That wasn't weird at _all_," Ellen said sarcastically. She then looked to Jasper.

"I beat you because I actually hunt. What you guys do is cheating. I'll have to show you what real hunting is like sometime," she said with a smirk. She was so adorable! I can't wait until she shows us.

"I can't wait," I told her with a smile. I heard her rate speed up. Did I do that?

"Okay guys, I don't need to have my power to feel these mushy emotions. I'll see y'all later," Jasper said. His accent seemed more noticeable when Ellen was around.

"Hey Zephyr-"she began, but I cut her off. I wanted her to call me what my family did.

"Please Ellen, call me Zeph. You don't _have_ to, but it's what my family calls me," I told her and looked into her eyes. I loved the way they seemed to reflect light in just the right way. They almost seemed gold sometimes.

"Alright _Zeph_, where can I set up camp?" Uh oh, where was she supposed to sleep?

"Follow me, dear. I have just the place for you," Esme said, showing up out of nowhere. I didn't want to ruin the surprise for myself or Ellen, so I turned off my power to read minds. I was so glad I had met Rachel. She gave me this power, but she also had a little more than a crush on me. She was like my own Tanya. I shuddered at the thought.

I reached for Ellen's hand as we headed up to the third floor. She quickly grasped mine. I would have to ask her later if we were a _thing_. I didn't want to sound clingy, but I wanted to be able to let everyone at school know she was taken.

We soon passed me room, and at the end of the hall there was Edward's old room. When Esme pushed the door open, Ellen's breath caught. Even I did a double take.

The walls were covered in different shades of green, aqua, and brown. There was a queen sized bed with a comforter set that matched the walls perfectly. There was a bookcase on one of the walls, and Edward's CD wall was stocked with all sorts of music. There was a love seat in one corner, and a tiny fridge in another. It was so _Ellen. _I had just met her, but I felt like I had known her for a life time.

"Oh Esme!" Ellen choked out. She was crying. I quickly turned and wiped her tears away with my thumb. Her eyes were bright blue! Maybe she had mood eyes.

"It's gorgeous, Esme. Thank you so much," Ellen said as she walked over to embrace Esme. Soon, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were in the room with us. They all seemed taken aback by the room as well.

"You've outdone yourself, Mom," Emmett said in a serious tone. He still seemed to be in shock, but it might have been due to the fact that Ellen's TV was two inches longer than his. I grinned.

"It was nothing, Ellen," Esme said as she moved a strand of Ellen's gorgeous hair from her eyes. I then remembered to turn everyone's power on. I wanted to feel Ellen's emotions.

She was happy. She wasn't just happy, she was joyful and ecstatic! Her happiness made my heart swell. I then turned off my own powers. I just wanted to be normal with her.

"Wow Esme, this is brilliant! The colors go with each other perfectly! I should have you help design Ellen and-"I cut her off with one look. She was _not_ about to bring up a wedding. Not right now at least. "Ellen's prom dress!" she corrected herself at the last second. Ellen looked at her funny, but she didn't say anything.

"Totally! I could help too, if you want," Rosalie offered. She had a lot of respect for Ellen. I could see it in the way she looked at her. Ellen was making all of us change a little. Or a lot, if you're talking about me.

"Zeph, you're making me go crazy! Alice, let's go to our room," Jasper said in an urgent tone. Oh God, no! Gross!

"I hate to be a pain, but I have to check my blood sugar. Do you think you could take me out to the woods or something?" she asked me. Was she serious? I would most certainly not make her leave to check her blood sugar. We could take a little blood.

"Absolutely not! We can handle a little drop of blood, Ellen," I told her. She should never feel like she's a burden.

"No! You guys have really been too kind. I can go outside to check my blood sugar," she said trying to persuade me. It wasn't happening.

"Hon, you can trust us. We won't do anything to harm you," Rosalie assured her. How sweet.

"For rizzles, Ellen! Have a little faith in the veggie vamps!" Emmett chided. I just nodded while giving him a strange look. Esme looked a bit anxious, but she just assured Ellen we could handle it.

"Okay guys. I just don't want to be a burden," she said softly. She would never be a burden to us.

She then pulled out the device that I had seen in the vision. She set it up, and then she pricked her skin.

The blood hit my nose like a ton of bricks, but the monster inside of me kept at bay.

All of a sudden, Jasper burst into the room. Shit.

**Ooooh! What's going to happen? You have to keep reading to find out.**


End file.
